Waiting For You
by Eve Psyche
Summary: Another songfic, I was bored and did this for a contest. The song is Patti Austin's "Waiting For You". Read it to find out what its about (yaoi, sap, probably OOC)


  


//i still can see  
the look in your eyes  
the first time i saw your face// 

A couple pebbles bounced and plunked into the water. Its amazing to think with all the advances in the way they lived, they couldn't make pavement better. He moved his foot and a couple more dropped into the midnight darkened waters. 

He must have been nuts to even leave that note. Even crazier to think the other would actually come. He sat down and took his boats and socks off, he might as well sit around and get a cold. He dipped his toes into the water, it actually wasn't as cold as he thought. Soon his feet were submerged and he was staring at the sky. 

Baka, why'd he have to study those eyes? They were going to be his downfall. 

//and i still can feel  
the rush in my heart  
i feel every time// 

There was a crunching of the pebbles and pavement under a sneaker behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the other, feeling a strange relief wash over his heart. The other stood about a yard away, as if he couldn't decide if he should stay or go. 

"Sit down, catch a cold and talk with me for a while. You don't have anything important to do, do you?" He grinned, splashing some water with his foot. He turned his gaze back to the water, the moon made a shape that wiggled on the dark surface. 

He heard the other settle down beside him. He glanced over to see bangs covering the others eyes as he took off his sneakers and socks and dunked now bare feet into the water. 

"What do want to talk about Duo?" He finally said. 

Duo grinned and flipped his braid over his shoulder. "Certain stuff." His mask was set in place as his heart fluttered at the others closeness. A part of him wondered why there was only enough room for him to place his hand flat against the ground between them. 

//and like the moon  
out from the clouds  
your light brought over me  
and all the dark down in my heart  
lifted up so suddenly// 

Duo looked up at the sky again. Clouds moved like snails, covering the moon and stars for long periods before a few moments of dead light. Some weren't thick enough to cover the moon and it shined through, as if nothing in the world could stop it. 

Heero sat beside him, idly picking up the small stones. He moved them within his palm with his thumb, keeping his eyes focused on them alone. He moved one up to sit on his finger before throwing it out into the water, not noticing where it landed or when. 

"Remember that party a month ago? Wasn't that a hoot?" Duo chuckled to himself, he could have sworn he saw a small smile on the others lips out of the corner of his eye. 

Relena Peacecraft had held a party a month ago, invited all the important people and the Gundam pilots. She had hanged onto Heero's arm all night before starting to babble about how their life would be now that the war was over. Heero, being Heero, had endured it for a while but at the point of how many children they should have, his hand was twitching for the gun he no longer carried. Duo had tried to step in to get Heero to the spiked punch bowl but Relena wouldn't let him. She was probably the only one who didn't see Heero's eyebrow twitch and the dangerous curl in his lip. 

At the end of the night, just before the majority of the pilots were going to retire to the hotel rooms they had paid for, Relena asked Heero when their wedding would be. When he replied never and she still didn't understand his dislike for her, he told her right off were she stood in his life and sexuality. It had been one bomb after homophobic bomb after that until they had retreated away from her house. Duo had watched the whole thing and been the one to drag the trigger happy pilot away. 

"She deserved it. One shouldn't assume anything until one knows some of the facts." Heero said, breaking Duo out of his memories. 

Duo threw one arm around the other and rocked them both from side to side. "Now what are ya gonna do? Find some cute guy?" The grin was in place although he prayed that Heero didn't say yes to that question and walk away. He always felt lighter when Heero was around. 

//all my life, i've been waiting for you  
patiently  
all my life i've been waiting for you  
for your love, for all of your love// 

"Some cute guy?" Heero looked up at him through his bangs. "I was hoping he'd come to me." He seemed to be saying it to Duo alone. 

Duo gulped and stopped his swaying from side to side. Maybe if he played his cards right, he wouldn't be alone in his bed tonight. Or his life. He looked up at the stars, it had cleared up fast. "What do you see up there? In the stars?" 

Heero looked up at the sky, eyes and mind weighing his answer. "I see loneliness. Every star up there burns its place in the sky but has no real other to burn for but itself." He looked back at Duo again before fixing his eyes on the water. "I see myself staring down at me sometimes when I look at the stars." 

"I see a million chances! A million different things to challenge and do. I see the mirror of the world's hopes and dreams, everyone wishes on stars." Duo said, looking at Heero even though he didn't seem to want to return his gaze. "I see the countless people staring down at me, urging me to make up for what I did and just live." 

"I've been patient for my true chance to live." Heero mumbled, looking at Duo through the corner of his eye. 

//come take my hand, i'll never let go  
i'd lay down my life for you  
i'd give your heart the very last breath  
there's nothing i wouldn't do   
and when the stars  
refuse to shine  
you'll be safe inside my soul// 

"What do you believe is your chance?" Duo's arm fell from Heero's shoulder, fear and hope mingling in his stomach. Fear Heero would say he need needed someone that wasn't him and hope that it was. 

Heero lifted his hand and eyes to Duo's face. He traced his fingers along the others features before cupping his hand behind Duo's head and leaning forward to kiss his lips. He pulled back only second later and dropped his eyes back to the water and his hand to behind them. 

"I fear my chance has past." Heero said softly to a shocked Duo. 

Duo sat there shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around Heero's shoulder and burying his face in the others neck. Water was splashed around as two sets of feet moved. 

It was Heero's turn to be shocked. 

//and when the world's run out of time  
close your eyes  
and you'll always know  
all my life, i've been waiting for you  
i've always knew that you'd find me  
all my life i've been waiting for you  
for your love, forever your love// 

After a few moments of shock, Heero returned the embrace. He rested his hands on Duo's back. He felt the other wiggle, then climb into his lap. He look down at the brown mass of hair, surprised, feeling the giggle against his neck. "Death giggles?" 

Duo pushed Heero down to lay on his back and straddled his hips. A wide, almost evil, grin spread across his face as he looked down at the other. "Death can do a lot of lively things." He leaned down and brushed his lips over Heero's neck, grin never wavering. 

Heero's hands were still on Duo's back and he used them to pull the other down against him, brushing his mouth against his ear. "You know what your stepping into right? If you don't turn back now, you will always be mine. Is that what you want?" 

"I think I've been waiting for you my entire life." Duo laughed into the cloth of Heero's tanktop. He gripped Heero's shoulders, lifting his head so he could brush his mouth over the others. 

This time it wasn't for a few seconds. 

//all my life..i've been waiting for you..  
i always knew that you'd find me..  
all my life, i'd been waiting for you...  
for your love, forever your love// 

"We should get up, we'll catch a horrible cold if we stay here." 

"That'd be no fun, we'd have to stay in bed and rest. Even though bed is nice with you around, humping a sick person doesn't sound to great." 

"Is that all you think about?" 

"What? Sex? Nope, I also think about food and blowing stuff up." 

"Baka." 

"Am not, I can prove it to!" 

"How?" 

"How 'bout we go rent a movie and I'll show you my way of adding?" 

//forever your love//


End file.
